Zutto
by Mattroska
Summary: Após um desmaio na escola, Yuki vê sua vida se transformar num inferno. Poderá Kyo ajudálo? Poderá Yuki suportar suas perdas?
1. Preocupação

_Finalmente essa fanfic está publicada... e finalmente bati o primeiro cap. no PC/o/_

_Eu fiz ela já faz uns dois meses no caderno, mas não tinha tempo de transferir pro PC por causa da faculdade. _

_Mas está aqui e eu espero que você gostem!_

**Capítulo 1 - Preocupação**

Era uma manhã fria de outono e também dia de escola.

Yuki acordou devagar. Ele abriu seus olhos cansadamente, levantou-se, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas até a sala para tomar café. Lá, Kyo e Shigure já estavam comendo em volta da mesa.

- Ohayou, Yuki-kun. – saudou Shigure.

- Ohayou. – ele respondeu um pouco sonolento e se sentou à mesa.

Ele notou que Shigure o encarava insistentemente.

- Que foi? – perguntou um pouco irritado.

- Yuki-kun, está se sentindo bem? – Shigure perguntou.

- Por que pergunta?

- Bem... você está mais pálido do que de costume. – explicou, tomando um pouco de chá.

O Cão imediatamente pôs a mão na testa de Yuki.

- Maa, Yuki-kun, você está com febre... – ele disse um pouco espantado. – Seria melhor se você voltasse para a cama...

- Não precisa.

- Mas está frio lá fora, você está com essa febre... sabe no que isso pode dar, certo?

- Mas eu tenho que ir para a escola.

- Eu não vou argumentar mais. Vá em frente. – ele disse se levantando e indo em direção à mesa de cabeceira da sala.

Shigure abriu a gaveta e tirou uma pequena caixa.

- Mas antes... tome, é remédio. – ele disse oferecendo ao primo.

- Arigatou.

Yuki tomou o remédio com chá e logo se levantou para poder ir para a escola.

Shigure estava realmente preocupado. O seu 'instinto' lhe dizia isso.

Os dois saíram em direção à escola.

Eles estavam quase chegando lá, quando Yuki pára de repente. Ele sentiu uma forte tontura e se sentou em um banco. E em seguida Kyo sentou ao seu lado.

- Ei, você deveria voltar pra casa! – ela disse com um tom irritado.

- Não... – ele respondeu fraco.

- Ei, você está doente. Vai pra casa logo, ta legal? – disse o Gato, virando o rosto.

- Só... preciso descansar... um pouco...

Ele permaneceu sentado no banco por uns cinco minutos até tomar bastante ar e se levantar.

- Vamos?

-Hunm... tem certeza de que se sente bem?

- Hai, eu estou bem.

E assim os dois continuaram andando até chegarem à escola.

Na escola Yuki ficou calado e quieto durante todo o tempo.

Era hora do intervalo e Yuki ainda não se sentia bem. Decidiu então ir para o pátio dos fundos do colégio, onde ninguém ia, para descansar um pouco. Ele se sentou debaixo de uma árvore e fechou seus olhos.

Estava tão zonzo, só queria ir para casa e dormir debaixo dos seus edredons quentes. Ele ouve alguém se aproximar, mas nem se meche. Já sabia quem era...

- Haru disse que você estava aqui. – ele disse, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Yuki.

- E o que você faz aqui?

- O pátio é seu, por acaso?

- Não... não é.

Yuki soltou um suspiro, abriu os olhos e se levantou. Ele caminhava em direção de outra árvore, quando a tontura fez tudo ficar escuro aos poucos. Começou a dar passos desnorteados até cair de joelhos no chão.

- Yuki! – gritou Kyo, correndo em direção ao primo.

Ele pôs a mão sobre sua testa e constatou que Yuki queimava de tanta febre.

- Não é à toa que tá desse jeito! Você ta queimando de febre.

Yuki balbuciou algo incompreensível antes de desmaiar nos braços do outro.

- Yuki, acorde! – gritou, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

Mas o garoto não respondeu, estava inconsciente.

_Eu tenho que levar ele pra casa! Mas sair na rua carregando ele assim, vai todo mundo reparar... isso não vai dar certo._

Vendo que estava sem opções, Kyo pegou o celular do bolso e discou rapidamente.

- _Moshi moshi._ – uma voz atendeu.

- Hatori! Vocêpoderiaviraquinaescolaelevaryukipracasa? – Kyo disse rápido, tropeçando nas palavras.

- _Espera... quem está falando_? – perguntou o médico confuso.

- É o Kyo! – ele respondeu indignado, como se fosse óbvio.

- _Certo, Kyo. Poderia falar mais devagar?_

- Eu estou na escola. Yuki desmaiou. Você poderia vir buscá-lo? – ele disse pausadamente.

- _Como ele está?_

- Com uma febre muito alta.

- _Certo. E a respiração dele?_

- Parece normal, sei lá!

- _Está bem, Kyo. Eu vou até aí busca-lo. Tente acorda-lo enquanto eu não chego._

- Certo, arigatou.

Os dois desligam o telefone.

- Yuki, acorde...

Kyo tenta acordar o primo e novamente falha.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e a respiração de Yuki começava a acelerar.

- _Ah, droga... _

Kyo tentou acorda-lo incessantemente, mas de nada adiantou. A situação só piorou quando Yuki parou de respirar.

O gato entrou em pânico. – _Que que eu faço!? Ele vai morrer!_ _Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo... todas as vezes que eu desejei isso... não foi de verdade. Por favor Yuki, não faz isso comigo..._.

- Por favor, continua comigo... – ele sussurrou.

Tomando coragem o bastante, Kyo deitou o primo no chão. Ele se inclinou, chegou perto de seu rosto e começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca.

Após cinco minutos Yuki já respirava.

Logo dois minutos depois, Hatori chega. Ele corre até o primo doente e o examina rapidamente.

- Ele desmaiou de repente?

- Hai. Ele estava andando, de repente começou a cambalear. Eu cheguei perto dele e ele desmaiou nos meus braços...

- A respiração dele está acelerada...

- Ele parou de respirar... mas eu fiz respiração boca-a-boca nele.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uns cinco-quatro minutos, eu acho.

- Isso não é bom.

Hatori pegou Yuki no colo e andou em direção ao carro.

- Kyo, sente-se primeiro.

Ele fez assim como Hatori disse, sentando-se no banco de trás. Em seguida, o dragão deitou Yuki no banco, com a cabeça sobre o colo de Kyo.

Hatori dirigiu rápido até chegar à casa de Shigure.

Quando eles chegaram, Hatori pegou Yuki no colo e entrou na casa.

- Ha'ri, o que aconteceu com Yuki-kun? – perguntou Shigure, alarmado.

- Ele está doente, o que acha? – Kyo respondeu sarcástico.

- Eu vou leva-lo pro quarto dele para examina-lo. – disse Hatori, já subindo as escadas. – Não quero nenhum dos dois dentro do quarto.

Shigure e Kyo ficaram do lado de fora do quarto, enquanto Hatori examinava Yuki.

Hatori deitou o garoto na cama e abriu sua blusa. Logo pegou o estetoscópio de dentro de sua maleta e começou o exame.

A respiração de Yuki estava acelerada, sua pressão mais baixa do que o normal para ele e ainda não havia acordado.

Hatori estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. O quadro de Yuki era nada animador e não pareceu que ele teve um ataque apesar do forte chiado de seu peito. Sem saber o que o garoto tinha, ele não viu outra opção a não ser coletar um pouco de sangue para mandar para análise. Prontamente pegou uma seringa e coletou o líquido vermelho escuro.

Demorou ainda mais alguns minutos até Hatori sair do quarto e se deparar com Shigure e Kyo na porta.

- Então, Ha'ri, como ele está? – perguntou o moreno.

- Eu ainda não sei. – respondeu sincero. – Eu colhi um pouco de sangue e vou mandar para o laboratório.

- Será que é grave?

- Eu não sei, Shigure. Não vamos fazer alarde ainda, mas... tem alguma coisa muito errada com ele. – ele soltou um suspiro. – Eu tenho algumas perguntas para fazer para vocês.

- Eu também?

- Sim, Kyo.

Os três desceram até a sala, onde todos sentaram no chão em volta da mesa.

Hatori pegou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta de dentro da maleta.

- Como Yuki estava quando acordou?

- Ele estava bem pálido e com um pouco de febre. – respondeu Shigure.

- Certo... – ele murmurou enquanto anotou algo na folha de papel. – E ele comeu normalmente no café da manhã?

- Acho que ele não chegou a comer... – o moreno respondeu pensativo.

- Ele tem comido direito ultimamente?

- Ele tem ficado sempre na escola até um pouco mais tarde, não sei se ele come direito. Mas quando chegava em casa ele comia normalmente, pelo menos até uns dois dias atrás.

- Kyo, Yuki tem estado quieto na escola?

- Ele parecia que ia dormir toda hora durante esses dois últimos dias.

- Então, resumindo, ele não tem se alimentado direito, tem feito muitas atividades, estado cansado, sonolento até que hoje de manhã ele acordou com febre e desmaiou na escola.

- Certo. – concordou Kyo.

- Shigure... – ele se virou para o primo com uma expressão nada amigável nos olhos. – Como pôde deixa-lo sair desse jeito?

- Mas Ha'ri, você sabe como Yuki-kun é teimoso... eu tentei!

- Então deveria ter se esforçado mais. Você é muito irresponsável mesmo... você viu que ele estava doente. E você sabe muito bem que a saúde dele é fraca.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não pude fazer nada.

- Você sabia que ele parou de respirar na escola?

- E-ele parou mesmo? – Shigure perguntou, virando-se para Kyo.

- Foi só durante uns cinco minutos... – Kyo respondeu.

- Sim, mas isso, obviamente, não é normal. – disse Hatori. – _Eu estou realmente preocupado... espero que a asma dele não tenha se agravado ou que seja algo pior..._

Enquanto os três ainda conversavam na sala, Yuki acordava no quarto.

Ele acordou devagar, olhou meio confuso em volta do lugar, mas logo reconheceu ser seu quarto e ao perceber isso soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- _Que sensação estranha, pensei que ia morrer..._

No mesmo momento, ele ouve a porta se abrir, era Hatori.

_O que acharam? Ah, um capítulo grande que milagreee!! o_

_Huehuehue_

_Eu posto o segundo capítulo quando eu voltar da Friends!_

_Quem vai no Host Club no estande do Anime Forces? Weeee_

_Kissu, minna!_

_R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo, minna!_

_Foi malz pelo SUPER atraso!! Eu estive mt ocupada dps da Friends e tb fiquei doente, uma confusão só... _

_Nya, mas eu estou escrevendo as fics, ta no capítulo 4, pq só consegui fazer nessa semana... ¬¬ Ta terrível._

_Eu vou bater os capítulos na faculdade e vou publicando, do not worry. )_

**Legenda:**

"_blábláblá" Pensamentos de Yuki_

"blábláblá" Fala normal

_Boa leitura._

* * *

**No Capítulo Anterior... **

Enquanto os três ainda conversavam na sala, Yuki acordava no quarto.

Ele acordou devagar, olhou meio confuso em volta do lugar, mas logo reconheceu ser seu quarto e ao perceber isso soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- _Que sensação estranha, pensei que ia morrer... _

No mesmo momento, ele ouve a porta se abrir, era Hatori.

**Continuando..   
**

Hatori entrou no quarto, aproximou-se do garoto e se sentou na cama.

- Sente-se melhor agora?

- Hai. – respondeu fraco.

- Yuki... – Hatori soltou um suspiro pesado. – Akito já sabe o que aconteceu.

Yuki abriu a boca, mas nada disse.

- Ele quer lhe ver imediatamente. – Yuki o olhou com espanto. – Mas eu disse que você ainda não se sentia bem. – o garoto relaxou um pouco. – Vou tentar esconder seu estado de saúde até quando você se sentir pronto ou até quando Akito desconfiar.

Yuki ficou tenso.

- Algo errado? – o médico perguntou, pondo a mão sobre sua testa.

- Há-san, domo arigatou pela preocupação... – deu-lhe um sorriso fraco. – E, sim, eu estou me sentindo bem.

O mais velho o olhou com preocupação e pôs a sua mão sobre a do garoto.

- Qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode contar comigo.

Ele nada disse, apenas confirmou quieto com a cabeça.

- Descanse um pouco. – ele disse e logo se retirou.

"_O que será que Akito quer? Não me lembro de tê-lo contrariado, eu não o desobedeci! (...) Deve ser porque eu não o vejo há tempo." _Suspiro_ "Só espero que não demore tanto quando ele me punir..."_

* * *

Passaram-se dois dias desde o incidente na escola e Yuki já se sentia bem. 

Ele acordou, mas não para ir à escola, logo Hatori chegaria de carro e o levaria para a Sede dos Sohma. Esperava os minutos passarem como um condenado espera pelo momento de sua execução.

"_Sinto-me sufocado."_

- Yuki-kun? – chamado de Shigure o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Preocupado?

- Um pouco. – respondeu com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Não se preocupe. Você não o desobedeceu, certo? – o garoto confirmou com a cabeça. – Então, deve ser só para conversar. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele lhe sorriu tentando passar, um pouco em vão tranqüilidade.

- Arigatou.

"_Espero que Shigue esteja certo... mas eu sei que é certo de Akito me punir de alguma forma. Seja pelo motivo que for ou por puro e simples prazer."_

- Ohayou. – saudou Hatori, entrando pela porta da sala.

- Ohayou, Há'ri.

- Yuki, tem certeza de eu quer ir?

- Hai. – ele suspirou e se levantou. – Quanto logo eu ir, logo ficarei livre disso.

- Certo. Então vamos

* * *

Hatori estaciounou o carro, saiu e abriu a porta para Yuki; esse saiu devagar, com o olhar vago. 

- Estarei aqui fora, se precisar.

- Arigatou.

Adentrou no cômodo com receio. _"Eu odeio esse lugar..."_

- Ohayou, Yuki-kun.

Sentiu sua espinha gelar ao ouvir aquela voz; deu-lhe vontade de vomitar e desmaiar só de escutar.

- Sente-se aqui.

Ele apontou um lugar à sua frente, no chão. Yuki se aproximou e se sentou, mas sem olhá-lo diretamente.

- Já faz muito tempo que você não me visita.

- Sumimassen, Akito.

**SLAP**

Yuki tomou um forte tapa no rosto.

- Akito-sama, para você. – ele gritou.

- Domo sumimassen, Akito-sama! – levantou-se e tratou de se desculpar rapidamente.

- Meu querido Nezumi... – ele pôs a mão em seu rosto e forçou a olhá-lo. – Senti tanto a sua falta... sabe que vai ter que pagar por isso.

_"Onegai, tudo menos aquele quarto!"_ gritou dentro de sua mente, enquanto apertava suas mãos com força, tentando não chorar.

- Não vou bater em você, nem vou te trancar naquele quarto.

_"Então o que ele quer?" _Sentiu seu peito doer de angústia, tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

- Como você deve saber, eu tenho uma saúde muito frágil. – ele sorriu malicioso. – Você ainda é jovem, tem vitalidade... Mas você é inútil.

Yuki sentiu seu coração gelar. Focou em se concentrar ao máximo para não chorar.

- Só dá trabalho para Hatori... _"É verdade, sempre estou doente."_ Não ajuda Shigure em nada... _"Também é verdade, vivo às suas custas..."_ desgraçou a vida de Kyo _"Por ele ser o Gato e eu o Rato..."_ Ninguém gosta de você. Logo você é inútil, não concorda?

Yuki sentiu seus olhos embaçarem com as lágrimas e baixou a cabeça sem responder.

- Quem cala, consente... – ele riu de leve com sarcasmo. – Bom, vamos falar sobre a sua punição. O que eu quero é me sentir bem; o que eu quero é a sua vida.

Os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou, o tempo parecia ter congelado. _"Ele vai me matar!"_ sentiu o pânico tomar conta de si. _"E se eu sair correndo? Ha-san está lá fora e... mas e se Akito me pegar antes? Ele vai envolver Ha-san e vai matá-lo também! O que eu faço!?"_ As lágrimas caindo por seu rosto foram inevitáveis.

- Você vai vir aqui todos os dias para que eu possa extrair um pouco de sua energia.

- Co-como assim?

- Você verá. – ele sorriu. – Mas antes, devo alertá-lo; não ouse contar a ninguém sobre o nosso 'trato' ou as pessoas mais próximas de você na família sofreram as conseqüências.

_"Não posso recusar... eu não quero que ninguém sofra."_

Tremeu de medo quando Akito se aproximou. Assim que ele pôs a mão sobre sua testa, ouviu um zumbido no ouvido, seu corpo foi ficando fraco e sua vista escurecendo.

- Você é meu, lembre-se disso.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Yuki acordou devagar e viu que estava deitado em sua cama. Olhou para o lado e viu Hatori. 

- Yuki, que bom que acordou. – disse o médico. – Você está bem?

_"Será que ele sabe?"_

- Você desmaiou enquanto conversava com Akito e ele me chamou.

_"Ele realmente não sabe... então estou completamente sozinho nessa."_

- Ele bateu em você, não foi? Dá para ver a marca vermelha em seu rosto. Akito bate forte...

Yuki não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto.

- Por que Yuki? Por que? – Hatori suspirou triste.

_"Ha-san, me ajuda... onegai. Eu não quero morrer!"_

Sequer reparou quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Garoto...

Não conseguia mais falar, não conseguia mais se controlar. Começou a chorar forte, de soluçar, como uma criança quando cai no chão e faz um machucado. Sentia uma grande dor, mas de repente algo o fez se sentir quente.

Um abraço.

_"Ha-san... eu queria tanto isso."_

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se entregar no abraço confortante.

- Fique calmo. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

Yuki sorriu.

Sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado e, antes de se dar conta, tudo ficou escuro novamente.

* * *

_E então, o que acharam? R&R._

_Galera do Rio, vão à Bienal do Livro! De 13 e 23 de setembro, no Rio Centro._

_Será que pode fazer propaganda? Oo Nya... é cultura e tem manga também! XD_

_Já ne._


	3. Você não está Sozinho

_Antes de começar este terceiro capítulo, gostaria de dar duas palavrinhas: DOMO SUMIMASSEN!!! XD_

_Eu demorei muito, não foi? Eu sei, eu sei... uu Estive muito muito ocupada nesses meses! \o/ Mas estou viva _

_Bem, aí vai o capítulo 3 e também gostaria de agradecer aos comentários, e-mails e etc! _

_Boa leitura para todos. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Você não está Sozinho**

Na escola, Yuki estava muito quieto. Estava mais pálido que o normal e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

O dia passou. Foi para casa, em seguida para a Casa-Sede dos Sohma, viveu seu momento de pesadelo no quarto escuro com Akito e, finalmente, voltou para casa quando já era hora do jantar. Mas não foi comer, foi para o seu quarto; sem mesmo dar 'oi' ou explicações para os demais habitantes da casa.

Estava confuso, triste; sentia seu estomago revirar só de pensar nas coisas que Akito lhe disse, "Eu vou morrer... morrer...!", sentou-se na cama e levou as mãos à cabeça, "Eu sei que isso é inevitável, mas... eu não queria estar sozinho!" e chorou sem se importar com os soluços altos.

Nem mesmo ligou quando a porta se abriu e Kyo entrou.

O Gato se aproximou do primo.

- Vá embora... – disse mentiroso.

Seus lábios diziam uma coisa, mas sua mente e seu coração diziam outra bem diferente, "Fique... não me deixe sozinho.".

- Yuki, o que houve? – Kyo perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

O Rato abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra passou por ela.

- Yuki?

- Eu... "Não diga nada. (...) Eu não posso." – calou-se novamente.

Seu coração acelerou e seu corpo ficou imóvel quando sentiu Kyo lhe abraçar. "Por que ele está fazendo isso?".

- Pare de chorar. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Yuki balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a chorar, sem saber o que fazer no momento.

- Não Kyo... – disse ele, tentando se afastar do primo.

- Você não é assim. – ele o abraçou ainda mais forte. – O que aconteceu? Desde que você foi naquela casa, você está assim. Akito te fez alguma coisa?

"Não posso contar. (...) Eu não quero que ninguém se machuque."

- Sai daqui... – ele sussurrou na primeira tentativa. – VÁ EMBORA! – gritou de uma vez e empurrou Kyo.

- Eu só estava querendo te ajudar!

- VÁ EMBORA! – gritou novamente, mas dessa vez colocando Kyo para fora do quarto.

- Yuki-kun, que gritaria é essa? – foi Shigure quem perguntou, aparecendo de repente no corredor. – Yuki-kun... você está chorando? – perguntou e logo se virou para Kyo, com raiva nos olhos. – Kyo, o que você fez!?

O Cão perguntou e pegou o garoto pelo colarinho.

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se o Gato, soltando-se do primo mais velho.

- Me deixem em paz! – Yuki gritou e bateu a porta para os dois.

Passou a chave na porta e voltou para sua cama. Deitou-se e levou uma mão ao peito, "Por que dói tanto?" encolheu-se na cama e chorou até cair no sono.

Passaram-se dois dias desde o ocorrido.

E Yuki só sentia seu corpo ficar mais e mais fraco.

O dia seguiu normal: Escola, casa, Casa-Sede dos Sohma e novamente em casa.

Sentia-se um trapo; seu corpo não respondia mais como antes, todos os dias ficava com dor de cabeça e, constantemente, sentia dores no peito.

Mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, o que era pior não era a dor física, mas sim a mental.

Dentro de seu quarto escuro, sentou-se mais uma vez na cama e chorou. Angústia, culpa, raiva, dor, medo... um misto de sentimentos nada agradáveis para alguém que estava com o corpo já tão debilitado.

Ouviu o 'clic' da porta e observou, sem levantar o rosto, quem entrava por ela. E, novamente, era Kyo quem entrava por ela.

O Gato se aproximou e se sentou na cama ao lado do primo, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- yuki, por que isso de novo?

- Não te interessa, vá embora. – disse num filete de voz e com quase nenhum ânimo.

- Não vou. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo! – disse firme, mas sem elevar seu tom de voz. – Você está tão triste. Está aqui, sozinho de novo. (...) Você está tão fraco e pálido... acha que não dá para perceber? – ele soltou um suspiro. – Eu estou preocupado.

Yuki, não agüentando mais a pressão do primo sobre ele, atirou-se sobre seus braços.

- Eu não agüento mais... – confessou o Rato, já choroso.

Kyo retribuiu o abraço com carinho.

- Então, o que está acontecendo?

O frágil garoto hesitou por um instante, mas precisava contar a angústia, que se alojara em seu peito, para alguém.

- Naquele dia em que eu desmaiei na escola, Akito me chamou para uma... visita.

- Sim, eu lembro disso. E?

- Ele me disse que seu corpo estava muito fraco e que... como eu não era de muita utilidade, me pediu para fazer algo por ele... e-ele... ele... – gaguejou nervoso.

- Está tudo bem, confie em mim. – o Gato lhe disse, acolhendo-o mais no seu abraço.

"Ele vai me ouvir... alguém vai me ouvir." Yuki suspirou um pouco aliviado e tomou a coragem necessária para continuar.

- Ele me pediu que... eu lhe desse a minha vida.

Kyo parou. Parecia estar em choque.

Os dois ficaram ali parados, sem saber o que dizer e sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kyo, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu não sei como explicar... – sorriu triste. – Só sei que ele põe a sua mão sobre a minha testa e sinto meu corpo ficar pesado... minha vista escurece e depois disso... eu não lembro mais. É uma sensação muito... muito ruim.

- Então, todos esses dias que você saiu de casa de tarde, você...

- Sim. Eu fui pra lá. – completou Yuki.

- Mas por que!? – Kyo disse aflito e segurou o garoto pelos ombros. – Você não deve nada pra ele! Aquele... aquilo é um monstro! (...) Alguém tem que saber disso, Yuki.

- Não, por favor! – pediu o garoto.

- E por que não? Vai deixar que ele te mate aos poucos?!

- Ninguém pode saber, Kyo... ninguém. Akito disse que se alguém da família souber, ele iria fazer algo... algo ruim...

E logo que disse isso, um assombroso pensamento veio à tona em sua mente. "Eu contei para o Kyo... eu contei pra ele! (...) Akito vai fazer alguma coisa! Como pude ser tão estúpido!?"

- Kyo...

- Eu não sou da família, lembra? – ele lhe sorriu doce. – Ele não pode fazer nada contra mim. Mas e quanto a você?

- Eu? (...) Eu vou continuar com isso. Até que o dia chegue... até que tudo acabe.

Yuki fechou os olhos e se deixou abraçar novamente por Kyo.

- Você pode contar comigo de agora em diante. Você não está mais sozinho.

O Rato se acolheu mais no abraço, sorriu de leve e sussurrou bem baixinho:

- Yokatta...

* * *

_O capítulo 3 está aqui. Espero que vocês tenham e gostado! )_

_Bom, comentem! o/_

_Vou ver se posto o capítulo 4 amanhã..._

_Bjs_


	4. Culpa e Consolo

_Ah, eu não falei que atualizaria a fic rapidinho? )_

_Nem acredito _

_Bom, mas aqui está o capítulo 4! o/_

_Ah, sim, esclarecendo um ponto de interrogação na fanfic: Honda Tohru não existe mais nessa fanfic... e por esse motivo eu consertei o 1º capítulo. Sem grandes mudanças, só tirei ela de cena... XD_

_Não tenho nada contra a Tohru, ao contrário, eu adoro ela!!! o/ Mas não consegui encaixa-la nessa fanfic... então fica assim mesmo! XD_

_Boa leitura! )  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Culpa e Consolo**

Já havia se passado uma semana e Yuki já tinha se acostumado com a companhia de Kyo todos os dias até a escola e com suas, cada vez mais freqüentes, conversas.

Com o passar dessa mesma semana, Yuki se sentia cada vez mais fraco. E como conseqüência disso, dormia demais, comia de menos e sua pele já tão clara se empalidecia mais.

No colégio, Yuki estava sem energia, não conseguia prestar atenção na aula e esperava ansiosamente pelo sinal do intervalo.

E finalmente a campainha soou, "Até que enfim, não agüentava mais.".

Ameaçou se levantar da carteira, mas uma forte tontura o forçou a permanecer no seu lugar.

- Yuki, tudo bem? – era Kyo quem perguntava.

- Tonto... – respondeu sonolento, deitando sua cabeça sobre seus braços cruzados em cima da carteira.

- Não quer ir lá pra fora tomar um pouco de ar?

- Hai. Espera só... um pouco... – sussurrou e fechou os olhos.

Estava quase se entregando ao cansaço, mas despertou assim que sentiu Kyo desafrochando o nó de sua gravata.

- Vamos? – o Gato perguntou suave e sorriu.

"Por que eu nunca reparei nesse sorriso?" ele se perguntou, ainda um pouco desnorteado.

- Hai.

Levantou-se ainda com dificuldades, mas contou com o apoio do primo. Os dois caminharam até o pátio de trás do colégio, onde ninguém ia. Lá, sentaram-se em um banco, debaixo de algumas árvores.

- Yuki, quer um pouco de água?

O garoto respondeu negativamente com a cabeça.

Kyo se aproximou mais do primo, envolveu com um braço o Rato pelos ombros e o deixou descansar sua cabeça em seu ombro. Mas nesse momento Yuki já estava desmaiando.

Seu ouvido estava zumbindo, sua vista escureceu completamente e já não sentia mais seu corpo.

- Yuki, acorde, por favor!

Foram as últimas palavras que ouviu antes de perder completamente a consciência.

Yuki abriu os olhos devagar. "Eu sei que abri os olhos... então por que tá tão escuro?" estava confuso. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

"Será que estou mesmo com os olhos abertos?"

Piscou várias vezes, "Eu sinto piscar, mas não consigo ver!" começou a entrar em pânico "Será que estou cego? Não! Não pode ser!"

De repente começou a ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos. "O que é isso?"

- Yuki! – uma voz preocupada lê chamou, mas não a identificou. – Olhe pra mim.

Tentou seguir a voz.

Viu um borrão branco, mas foi tudo muito rápido.

Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, viu Hatori.

- Yuki, você acordou... – o médico sorriu.

Sentiu um grande incômodo no peito e fechou os olhos novamente.

Quando acordou de novo, viu que estava em seu quarto e que Kyo dormia ao seu lado.

Virou a cabeça e olhou o relógio.

21hs32min.

"Já é noite!"

- Não... – resmungou e tentou se levantar, mas a dor o impediu.

- Yuki, acalme-se. – pediu o Gato.

- Akito... tenho que ir... – o desespero só fazia a dor aumentar.

- Durma, você está doente.

Fechou os olhos e desmaiou na cama quase que de imediato.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, sentia-se bem melhor. "Ainda bem que hoje é sábado e não tenho que ir para a escola. (...) Mas será que isso é realmente bom? Essa foi a semana mais longa e também a mais curta da minha vida..." ele fechou os olhos. "O tempo passa tão devagar quando estou dentro daquele quarto com Akito, mas... o resto do dia passa num piscar de olhos."

Virou seu rosto e olhou para o céu, através da janela. "Me pergunto quanto tempo eu ainda tenho..." Respirou fundo e se lembrou dos eventos do dia anterior, "Ontem foi tão estranho... será que foi um sonho com Ha-san, Kyo..." seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração disparou, assim que pronunciou os nomes em sua mente.

Sentou-se na cama e levou as mãos à cabeça, "Eu não fui ontem... será que Akito fez alguma coisa!" pensou assustado.

Saiu da cama e correu para o quarto de Kyo. Respirou aliviado ao ver que o primo estava bem, apenas dormindo.

Em seguida, foi até a sala e viu que Shigure não estava lá como de costume. Procurou na cozinha, nos quartos, do lado de fora e no escritório. "Shigure... Onde está Shigure!?"

Voltou para o quarto de Kyo e o acordou.

- Yuki? O que foi, está passando mal? – o Gato perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Kyo, sabe onde Shigure está? – perguntou aflito.

- Não, por quê?

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Desde quando você se preocupa tanto com Shigure?

No momento em que ia responder, ouviu o barulho da porta da frente da casa se abrir.

Yuki desceu rapidamente até o primeiro andar e deu um grande sorriso aliviado, era Shigure. "Yokatta."

Mas quando olhou novamente, viu que o primo mais velho não estava com um semblante muito tranqüilo, então resolveu se aproximar.

- Shigure?

- Yuki-kun, você acordou. Sente-se melhor hoje? – perguntou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Hai...

- Que bom.

- Shigure, - ele tomou coragem para perguntar. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

O Cão soltou um ar pesado, sentou-se no sofá e convidou Yuki a fazer o mesmo.

- Yuki-kun, aconteceu um acidente de carro... – ele começou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo garoto.

- Ha-san! – ele gritou. – Ele é o único que tem carro!

- Calma, não aconteceu nada com Ha'ri. – ele prontamente disse, fazendo o outro se acalmar um pouco.

- Então que acidente foi esse?

- Por favor, fique calmo.

"Quando alguém pede para outra pessoa ficar calma, é porque tem alguma coisa muito errada..."

- Haru-kun foi atropelado hoje, quando saia de casa.

- Não... – lágrimas se formaram rapidamente em seus olhos.

"É minha culpa!"

- Ele está bem. Está no hospital onde Ha'ri trabalha.

Mal assimilou todas aquelas informações em sua mente e já saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

Fechou a porta e se jogou na cama "Então é verdade... Akito pode machucar alguém da família!" e assim recomeçou a chorar durante quase uma hora, até ouvir batidas na porta.

- Yuki, abra a porta. Sou eu, Kyo. – disse ele do lado de fora do quarto. – Shigure me disse o que aconteceu com Haru. Por favor, me deixa entrar.

Yuki hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu abrir a porta e deixar o primo entrar.

- Você estava chorando de novo, não é? – perguntou Kyo, sentando-se na cama ao lado do primo.

O garoto de olhos cor-de-ametista deixou o rosto cair e se pronunciou.

- Haru... foi minha culpa. – disse com uma voz tremida. – Eu deveria ter ido ontem!

- Você não teve culpa, estava doente. E... e também, isso pode ter sido só uma coincidência.

- Não existem coincidências, Kyo. Existem fatos. E o fato é que eu sou o culpado pelo Haru estar nesse estado.

Kyo ficou calado por um momento e abraçou o primo.

- Me desculpe não poder fazer nada. – disse o Gato.

- Você já faz muito, ficando aqui comigo. – ambos sorriram. – Eu quero que você prometa pra mim que não vai me deixar faltar mais nenhum desses encontros com Akito.

- Não posso fazer isso. – Kyo disse sério e os dois se afastaram.

- Kyo, isso é muito importante pra mim. – ele disse sério. – No final vai dar tudo no mesmo... – sorriu triste. – Mas se eu for, pelo menos ninguém mais vai se machucar. – o outro permaneceu calado. – Então, promete? Por facor? – pediu, tomando as mãos do primo nas suas.

- Eu prometo, mas com uma condição: que eu possa ir com você até lá. Mesmo que eu fique do lado de fora.

- Você pode ir, mas Akito não pode te ver.

- Está bem.

Os dois sorriram e Yuki o abraçou.

- Obrigado, Kyo. Obrigado por ficar comigo.

* * *

_Eu nem acredito que atualizei tão rápido! O.O_

_Bom, na minha média de publicações, né? XD_

_Beijos, R&R. _


End file.
